smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rabid Cat
"The Rabid Cat" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. A grey cat is seen roaming around people's property with rabies. Soon, it finds Azaz and Buckaroo trying to ask them for help but I think can't. How will he get cured? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing in it. It starts off with a beautiful sunrise in the neighbourhood. Suddenly, a shadow of a cat with strange liquid in it's mouth is seen on a tree. It goes closely and it shows a grey cat with a foaming mouth. Grey Cat: (Distorted meow) The cat goes around looking for a house while in deep pain and agony. The grey cat has damaged skin, a ton of wet scars, a lot of foam in it's mouth, a sore throat and a acking stomach. It then comes across Mario's house. The cat goes through by sneaking into a window. Grey Cat: (Meow) It looks around and finds High and Grodo. Grey Cat: (Meow) It goes closely by the duo of cats waking them up. High: Ugggh... what's going on? Grodo: We were chasing the mouse last night and we crashed into the wall again! Grey Cat: (Meow) High: Huh? A horrific image from High's view shows the grey cat dripping foam from it's mouth. High: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! A MONSTER!!! He runs off. Grodo: A monster?! WAIT FOR ME!! Grodo follows and runs along with High. Grey Cat: (Painful and depressed meow) It looks around the kitchen. Mouse is seen coming out of his hole for some cheese. Mouse: Oh boy, another day for me! The cat sees him and goes near him. Mouse: (Humming) Grey Cat: (Meow) Mouse sees the rabid cat and gets terrified. Mouse: Yipe... He quickly grabs the cheese and zips back into his hole. Grey Cat: (Sad meow) It then leaves the house but only to encounter Mario on the way out. Mario: OH MY GOD!! THAT CAT HAS RABIES!! He then zips off and gunshots are heard. Grey Cat: MEOW! Mario is seen with a shotgun firing multiple times. The grey cat then runs off from a window and leaves. Mario: Good riddance! How did that thing even get in here?! The scene then goes to the grey cat running while foaming is seen in it's mouth. It suddenly bumps into a tree and acorns fall on it's head. Grey Cat: (Meow) A squirrel comes out in anger but then gets shocked when it sees the cat's mouth foam. Squirrel: AHHHH!! He runs back into his hole. Grey Cat: (Meow) Another acorn falls on it's head. Next day... Buckaroo, and Azaz are seen in the living room watching TV. Azaz: So Buckaroo, where's AsphaltianOof? Buckaroo: I haven't seen him since yesterday... AsphaltianOof then comes in with multiple plates on his head. AsphaltianOof: Did someone mention my name? Azaz and Buckaroo: ASPHALTIANOOF!!! Azaz: What on earth are you doing?! AsphaltianOof: What do you mean? Suddenly, the plates crash shattering into pieces. Buckaroo: Ohhhh shit... Sunny Funny: What's going o-- She then sees the broken plates on the floor. AsphaltianOof: I want a peanut butter jelly sandwich. Sunny Funny: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Azaz: Holy moly! AsphaltianOof why?! Sunny Funny: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PLATES?! Buckaroo: Mr. Patrick Star did it! Sunny Funny: UGGGGGHHHHHH!! AsphaltianOof: Why are you mad at us? Sunny Funny: IT COSTS ME MONEY!! Azaz: Well, I have some money. Maybe I'll be able to help you buy some dishes! Sunny Funny: Really? Azaz: No... just kidding! Yes! Sunny Funny: Thank you! Buckaroo: Well, Imma go outside for a walk. AsphaltianOof: You do that. I'm gonna eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He leaves and goes to the kitchen. Sunny Funny: I'm gonna check SML Fanon Wiki. Azaz: Well I'm gonna buy the dishes! Sunny goes upstairs while Azaz and Buckaroo leave the house. Outside... Azaz: What is wrong with AsphaltianOof nowadays?! He was totally normal until he joined Pensacola! Buckaroo: Speaking of normal, I was a evil outlaw in my past! Azaz: I think you already told me that before. Buckaroo: Hmmm... ok then. Suddenly, a meow is heard. Buckaroo: What was that? Azaz: Dunno... ???: Meow. The two look behind them to see the grey cat with a foaming mouth. Azaz: OH MA GOSH!! A KITTY CAT!! Buckaroo: Wait!! Azaz! Azaz: Yeah? Buckaroo: Why does that thing have foaming in it's mouth?! Azaz: Foaming? What's that? Buckaroo: It is the effect of rabies! Azaz: And what is that? Buckaroo: A deadly disease! Azaz: WOAH!! Ok then... I'm just gonna take a few steps back... Grey Cat: (Upset meow) Buckaroo: I think we should take it home and show Sunny. She might have an idea! Azaz: Agreed! Come on kitty cat! Let's go! Grey Cat: (Meow) The rabid cat follows Azaz and Buckaroo home. At Sunny's house... A doorbell ring is heard. Sunny answers the door to Buckaroo and Azaz. Sunny Funny: Azaz?! Where's the dishes?? Azaz: I'll explain later... right now, I think we have a bigger problem. Sunny Funny: And what that could be? Buckaroo: Look... He points at the ground to show the grey cat with foaming in his mouth. Sunny Funny: Is that a ca-- OH MY GOD!! Does that thing have rabies?! Azaz: Possibly but... we need to get it cured. Buckaroo: Yeah. Sunny Funny: No way I want that thing inside MY house!! It might bite me!! Azaz: But it is not even aggressive... Buckaroo: Yeah, give the feline a chance... Sunny Funny: (Sigh) Fine, but keep it away from me! Azaz: Ok! The three come inside the house. AsphaltianOof is seen on the table with jelly and peanut butter on his mouth and lips. Azaz, Buckaroo and the cat come in. AsphaltianOof: Got any food? Buckaroo: No but we have a cat with foam in it's mouth. AsphaltianOof: What? Azaz: You heard him Asp. Grey Cat: (Meow) AsphaltianOof: Sheesh... that thing looks like it came back from drinking seventy eight bottles of wine! Grey Cat: (Meow) Buckaroo: (Giggles) Might look like it... but anyways, let's call a doctor to see what we can do about him! Azaz: Ok! The scene shows Azaz, AsphaltianOof, Buckaroo and the cat on the couch while BTG enters. Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright I'm here. What's the problem? Azaz: Well you see doctor, this cat might have rabies and we were wondering if you can help. Grey Cat: (Meow) Brooklyn T. Guy: How are you not dead? Buckaroo: It didn't bite us! Brooklyn T. Guy: Oh... ok then, well... I don't if I might be able to help him. He looks like he's about to die. Grey Cat: (Terrified meow) Buckaroo: Oh come on! Azaz: At least do something that can help him! AsphaltianOof: Where's the leak mam? Brooklyn T. Guy: What? Azaz: Ignore him. He's just being himself. Anyways, do you at least have any pills or something? Brooklyn T. Guy: Well, I have this. He pulls out a white pill. Brooklyn T. Guy: I used one like this on a turtle before that might have cured rabies. So, give it a try. Buckaroo: Ok! AsphaltianOof: HAHAHA (Points at the TV) That guy got hit in the head with a coconut! Azaz: (Sigh) Anyways, thank for helping doctor. Brooklyn T. Guy: Anytime. He leaves the house. Buckaroo: Alright, we'll just put this over here. Grey Cat: (Meow) Azaz: Come on. Eat it. Grey Cat: (Confused meow) Buckaroo: Eat it! It's good for you! AsphaltianOof: Quiet! Here comes the most funny scene in the movie! Azaz: Forget your movie Asp! We need to cure this cat! Grey Cat: (Meow) He swallows the pill whole. Buckaroo: Nice! Now we gotta wait! Azaz: Agreed, let's watch what AsphaltianOof's watching. AsphaltianOof: This is the best movie ever! 5 hours later... Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof and Azaz are seen sleeping on the couch. Grey Cat: Hey... lazies. Wake up. Azaz: Huh? Who said that? Grey Cat: It's me. The cat. Buckaroo and AsphaltianOof then wake up. Buckaroo: What's going on? AsphaltianOof: I had a dream about Finland mating with Switzerland! Azaz: Gross! Anyways, YOU CAN TALK?! Buckaroo: How?! Grey Cat: Of course I could talk! The foaming got my mouth good and well! I wasn't able to talk so I had to meow! I even had a sore throat! AsphaltianOof: Sheesh, that's a lot to go through... Azaz: Well, what now then? Grey Cat: I'm gonna leave. It was nice meeting you guys anyhow though. Buckaroo: Alright. See you later Cat! Grey Cat: Call me Jewels. It's my name. I am also a male by the way. Azaz: Alright! Bye Jewels! Jewels: Bye. He gets up on two feet and leaves the house. Buckaroo: Huh. I wonder how he did that. AsphaltianOof: Probably because animals can do that. Sometimes... It irises out on AsphaltianOof ending the episode. ------------------ THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------ Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Jewels the Cat. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Jewels the Cat Episodes